Our Love -A spoby story-
by that-spoby-shipper
Summary: Toby had betrayed Spencer by becoming 'A' and her friends knew this, but when Spencer learns that Toby was a part of the' A team' to protect all of them how will she and her friends handle this? The answer is Spencer forgave Toby, the love of her life, but her friends didn't and they soon turned on Spencer. Spencer and Toby soon leave Rosewood but what will happen when they return?
1. Chapter 1

I am Spencer Hastings and here are a few things I know:

Aria Montgomery, now 22, grew up to be an author.

Hanna Marin, now 22, grew up to be a fashion designer.

Emily Fields, now 22, grew up to be, surprisingly, an architect, although her forte is swimming.

Toby Cavanaugh, now 23, grew up to be my husband.

And…

I, Spencer Hastings, now 22, grew up to be a successful college student, with the world's most amazing husband.

And here is the part that may confuse you so bear with me…

During high school I found out Toby, the love of my life, had been working with a group that had been making me and my friend's lives a living hell since the day our best friend disappeared. This betrayal sent me over the edge, actually it sent me to a mental hospital, but soon I found out that Toby's reason for doing this was to help me and my friends! I eventually forgave Toby but my "friends" on the other hand still hated him and they began to hate me for forgiving him so they began to shut me out of our group. The stress was hurting me so much that it caused me to ,once again, start taking prescription drugs to "fix" my problems.

When Toby found out about my drug taking and the reason behind it he insisted that we move out of Rosewood, and that is exactly what we did.

For about 5 years now Toby and I have been living in the small town called Brookhaven, and luckily I am still able to commute to Hollis college every day that I am supposed to be there. My old best friend, Aria Montgomery, attends this college if you were wondering but we have no classes together and we both have different days that we are supposed to be in our classes.

For five years now Toby and I have been living comfortably in a relatively cheap apartment that we found on the outskirts of Brookhaven… life couldn't be better. I know that I had grown up with Aria, Hanna, and Emily and I know that we were practically sisters but honestly I don't miss them at all. Those girls kicked me out of the group for still loving the love of my life and they sent me back into a time that I never want to ever have to revisit again, and honestly I don't think that is what best friends are supposed to do…

**AN: Hello you wonderful readers who have just finished reading the prologue! As you can probably tell this a new fanfic I have decided to write so I would love for y'all to leave a review with your feedback! I am excited to continue on with this fanfiction and hopefully post many more on this lovely site! Just letting you know I already have 2 other spoby stories started with 4 chapters already! Anyways please leave your feedback and feel free to private message me with any questions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer's POV**:

"Spencer sweetie get up I need to tell you something" these are the loving words that wake me up at around 7am on a saturday.

"Five more minutes" I mumble as nuzzle my head into Toby's neck hoping he will forget what he needs to tell me.

"Spencer you know I love you, but this is important" Toby says as he lifts up my chin and plants a lovely kiss upon my lips, making me smile.

"Fine what is it?" I ask as I sigh dramatically, making Toby chuckle.

"Jason called, he cant make it down here today but he did offer letting us go to Rosewood and spending the night at his place tonight" Toby tells me, I automatically go pale, even the thought of going back to Rosewood almost brings me to tears.

"I-I don't know Toby. I don't know if I could handle going back to the place that, at one point in time, I never thought I would have escaped." I tell him hesitantly.

"Spence I completely understand, but just know that if you do decide to go I promise to not let anything hurt you while we are there" Toby promises me as he draws me in closer to him, pulling me into a hug.

With those words I decide to go to Rosewood, after all Toby will be with me, "as long as you are with me I will go" I tell Toby as I nuzzle into his chest, enjoying his warm embrace.

After about 10 minutes of staying in this position, I realize I have a lot to do to get ready for this trip to Rosewood, I decide to get up but groan as I do so. "Give me about an hour and I'll be ready to go" I tell Toby as I walk into our closet and pick out an outfit, and then head to the bathroom to take a shower.

About an hour has passed and I now find myself in the passenger seat of the truck I bought Toby when we were young lovers "am I allowed to break the law by unbuckling so I can lay my head down?" I ask him, the reason being is because I am extremely tired, "I suppose" he says with a smile on his face.

After a minute spent trying to get comfortable I finally find my comfort zone on Toby's lap, it is there where I doze off to sleep.

"Spencer wake up, we're here" I hear Toby say as he gently shakes my shoulder in an attempt to wake me up.

When I get up I am terrified by my view because:

(A) We are back in Rosewood

And

(B) I can easily see the gate to my old house just down the driveway.

"Ok lets go in" I say as I quickly grab my tote bag and walk up to Jason's front door with my head bowed down low so I can not see the scenery around me. When I feel that Toby is behind me I ring Jason's doorbell and wait a minute before my stepbrother answers the door.

"Hey Spence!" Jason exclaims happily as he pulls me into a warm hug, making me smile, "hey Toby" he greets Toby letting me go to do one of those manly high fives with Toby. After we have all said our hellos my bag starts to get heavy so I decide to set it down, "oh right! I should probably let you set your stuff down, here follow me the guest room is this way" Jason says as he picks my bag up and starts to walk down the hall.

After Toby and I have gotten our stuff in the room and situated we head out to the dining room to see Jason setting out plates for all of us "wow Jason can you actually cook?" Toby teases Jason with mock surprise.

"Why yes, yes I can" Jason says with a hardy chuckle making me and Toby both giggle.

After dinner is served Toby, Jason, and I spend the rest of the night catching up on everything that we have missed in each others lives, we talk about everything except my old life back in Rosewood.

It is around midnight when Toby and I finally decide to go to bed…

"Goodnight jason" Toby and I say together as we walk to the guest room to get some rest, "goodnight" Jason calls to us just before we close the door.

When we are in bed I curl up next to Toby and I lay my head on his chest "wow today was really nice" I say before yawning right after.

"I agree, its nice to see jason every once in a while" Toby says as he starts playing with my hair.

Soon after as I am dozing off to sleep I hear Toby murmur "good night Spencer I love you so much" quietly as he kisses the top of my head gently.

The last thought I have before I fall asleep is just how lucky I am to have a man as wonderful and loving as Toby in my life.

**Aria's POV:**

It is a nice Saturday afternoon so I decide to take a ride over to Rosewood's 'community park' maybe I could even find some inspiration for a new book or poem!

When I am half way to the park I take a turn on 'Roseberry street' which just happens to be the street my ex- best friend, Spencer, used to live on. When I drive past Jason's house I am completely surprised to see a petite brunette and a muscular man walk up to Jason's door, they had just arrived in the truck Spencer had once bought for Toby. I know for a fact that couple was Spencer and Toby so I pull out my phone and send a quick text to my 2 best friends:

'**SOS you know who is back!**'

**AN:**

**First off I want to thank you all for leaving such kind reviews it makes my day! I never thought I would get noticed this quickly!**

**Please keep up the wonderful reviews they make my day and help me continue writing!**

**I would like to tell you all I will either try to post every 3 days, that way I can have enough time to write these chapters and get more inspiration! **

**Thanks again for the kind reviews also leave your predictions for what will happen when the other girls find out Spencer is back in town in your review!**

**Xx**

**Mady**


End file.
